Evolutiebiologie
25/06/2013 NM J'''M 1)speciatie in verband met genetische revolutie brengen 2) waarom eencelligen benadeeld in seksuale reproductie (voordelen/kosten etc.) 3) + frequentie afhankelijke selectie (is er verband met onderdominatie???) 4) Iets over SNP's en stabiliserende en directionele evolutie (cf. zware metalen) 5) vergelijking metapopulatie en geisoleerde populatie. Hoe verloopt de genetische diversiteit over heen de tijd? RS: 1) Maternale effecten en genetische assimilatie 2) figuur van die vissen (Aomori etc) 3) stelling over Lack clutch 4) leidt een formule voor overerfbaarheid af uit selectieexperimenten '''25/06/2013 VM JM 1) vraag over asex parasiet en sex host, hoe zullen frequenties van elk wijzigen (zie vraag 20/06) 2) grafieken over frequenties en overleving, welke selectie speelt er 3) inteelt, voor en nadelen voor fitness Stoks 1) theorema van Fischer voor nat.selectie 2) epistatsis 3) formule van een model uitleggen 4) juist/fout stelling over genetische correlatie en capaciteit tot evolutie 5) 2 factoren die 'fout' beeld kunnen geven ivm trade-off onderzoeken 20/06/2013 JM 1) een vraag over een aseksuele parasiet en een seksuele host. Is zelf redeneren en valt niet voor te bereiden in feite. 2) Wat gebeurt er met genetische diversiteit en effectieve populatiegrootte bij de 3 selectievormen. 3) wat is inteelt? Wat zijn de gevolgen hiervan? (negatieve EN positieve) Het is bijvoorbeeld voordelig omdat je bij zelfbevruchting geen genoomdilutie hebt. Stoks 1) 2) kan een maternaal effect ervoor zorgen dat de overerfbaarheid overschat kan zijn? 3) paradox van Cole, eenjarige vs meerjarige planten. (17/06/13 NM) JM - Gegeven grafieken van de lichaamsgrootte verdeling in een populatie, aangeduid was de maximale grootte zonder verlies van fitness, grootste deel van de populatie is echter groter dan die grens (vreemd vreemd!). Ook een grafiek met de fitness van elke grootteklasse is gegeven. Welke soort selectie speelt hier? Kunnen er individuen van de 2 populaties in de andere worden getransplanteerd? (seksuele selectie!) - Als Darwins postulaten allemaal correct zijn, is het dan mogelijk om geen evolutie te hebben, mutaties en drift buiten beschouwing - Gegeven, een metapopulatie met migratie en zonder (totaal isolement). Stel grafisch de heterozygositeit over tijd voor op vlak van subpopulatie en totale populatie, in beide scenario's (allemaal naar 0, buiten totale populatie bij isolement, blijft cte, er kunnen verschillende allelen fixeren) JM: -Hoe kunt ge evolutie van eenjarige planten op een klein eiland ten gevolge van natuurlijke selectie door stijgende temperatuur nagaan. Bespreek elke stap. Kan dit ook met meerjarige planten/bomen? (4 punten) -genome scan-analyse, wat kunt ge hiermee, ... (3 punten) (Fst en zo is hier belangrijk) -Bespreek de tweevoudige kost van genoomdilutie en uitleggen hoe seksuele selectie toch als een kost beschouwd wordt, hoewel aantrekkelijke mannetjes een hogere kans op reproductie hebben (3 punten) JM: 1) vraag ivm meer,poel en bastaardkikker (principe van meiotic drive en deelvragen daarover) 2) hoe het onderscheid te maken tussen selectie en genetische drift adhv merkers (zonder dat je weet wat voor soort merkers) 3) nakomeling op ouder regressie waarin 2 plots zijn gemaakt voor snavellengte in 2000 en 2006, wat is er dan te concluderen ivm natuurlijke selectie RS: 1) verklaar: fenotypische modulatie & epistasis 2) die figuur van bladluizen op klaver/luzerne (cfr cursus) uitleggen 3) stelling:kunnen GxO en GxOcovariantie samen voorkomen? 4) geef 2 mechanismen waarin een vertekend beeld kan bekomen worden wanneer een ruilfunctie tussen 2 kenmerken gecorreleerd wordt LDM (luc de meester): 1) Medeagen kan zich toch in de populatie van de meeltor vestigen ondanks dat het de fitness verlaagt. Verklaar + situeer. (Tip: Hij stelt bijvraag naar B-chromosoom. Je moet uitleggen dat B-chromosoom een genetische parasiet is die de seksratio beïnvloedt. Medeagen is dat niet. ) 2) Experiment: Zaadbank van Helmgras. Ze laten voldoende zaden ontluiken en experimenteel is ook alles dik ok. Blijkt stijging te zijn in optimale temperatuur die overeenkomt met temperatuurstijging afgelopen 30 jaar. Is er voldoende bewijsmateriaal om aan te tonen dat het over lokale adaptieve evolutie gaat? Zo nee, hoe zou je het experiment verbeteren? (Tip: a) Maternale effecten => Verbeteren via F2 generatie b) Genmigratie => Nagaan via merkers Bij mij vroeg hij serieus door op deze vraag waardoor ik eruit heb gekregen dat dit de juiste antwoorden zijn. Ik had de oplossingen niet gelinkt aan het probleem en dat vindt hij blijkbaar heel belangrijk. ) 3) Geef de twee belangrijkste co-evolutiemodellen bij Parasieten. (Tip: Gene-for gene en matching allele. Geef figuur én tabel!) LDM: 1) Leidt lokale adaptatie van een parasiet aan zijn gastheer tot een hogere of lagere virulentie? 2) Leidt genetische drift bijna altijd tot genetische diversiteit tussen verschillende populaties? Hoe moeten we rekening houden met genetische drift mbt behoud van biodiversiteit? 3) Lijst de voor- en nadelen van seksuele reproductie op. Welke maken dat eencelligen zich minder vaak seksueel voortplanten? LDM: 1. Verband tussen virulentie van een pathogeen en intrinsieke sterfte van een gastheerpopulatie. 2. Vraag over verband genetische drift en ontstaan van genetische differentiatie tussen en binnen populaties. 3. Een case-study over evolutie van een gras en dan methoden voorstellen om aan te tonen dat er evolutie heeft plaatsgevonden. 4. Bespreek het gebruik van refugia bij behandeling met pesticiden. Waarom mogen refugia niet te groot, niet te klein en niet te geisoleerd zijn? LDM: 1 Waarom is seksuele reproductie minder frequent voorkomend bij ééncelligen in vergelijking met vertebraten. Bespreek aan de hand van de belangrijkse kosten en baten van seksuele reproductie 2 Bespreek de 2 belangrijkste gastheer- parasiet modellen 3 Er werd aan de hand van een zaadbank van helmgras op een waddeneiland aangetoond dat de optimumtemperatuur in de afgelopen 30 jaar is gestegen. (In overeenstemming met de temperatuur stijging door global change). Dit werd nagegaan door het ontluiken van de zaden en preciese fysiologische experimenten met genoeg individuen. Zijn de resultaten van dit experiment goed genoeg om te besluiten dat we hier te maken hebben met plaatselijke genetische adaptatie. Zoniet, hoe zou men dit kunnen aantonen? LDM: 1. verwacht je dat in afwezigheid van een verschillend selectieregime in 2 habitatten, de genetische differentialiteit tussen de 2 populaties die in die 2 habitatten voorkomen groter is wanneer de populatie een kleine omvang hebben dan in geval de populaties groot zijn? En in aanwezigheid van een verschillend selectieregime. (genetische drift, (a) ja, (b) mss, daar kan selectie genetische drift ovetreffen) 2.(a) wat is frequentie afhankelijke selectie? geef een voorbeeld (b) heterogeniteit in omgevingsvariabelen kan aanleiding geven tot behoud van genetische polymorfieën: verklaar 3. leg uit welk niveau virulentie evolueert. illustreer met de standaard epidemiologische vergelijken. geef het voorbeeld van de introductie van myxomotamose in australische konijnen Deel Stocks: 1. Genetische variantie en de Paradox van Locke (die me zijn een/meerjarig) 2. Afbeelding van 2 reactienormen met genetische, omgevings, interactie en cogradientvariatie (was ook de vraag) 3. Waar of niet waar: broedparasitisme zet vogels aan om meer eieren te leggen. Illustreer met een formule. 4. Bij de onafhankelijke evolutie van kenmerken is oftewel correlatie ofwel genetisch-omgevings interactie het belangrijkste. Illustreer grafisch en geef voor elke tekening de overerfbaarheid en de evolutie van de fenotypische plasticiteit. Plaats cannalisatie. 1. Definities: Allometric engineering en cogradientvariatie (met figuur) 2. Figuur van cogradientvariatie, wat is hier te zien, wat geven de lijnen weer, ... 3. Stelling: waar of onwaar en motiveer: Bij een paternaal half-sib experiment hebben maternale effecten geen invloed. 4. Hoe kan je de erfelijkheid afleiden in een selectie-experiment Deel Stocks (Schriftelijk): 1) Definieer: Allometric engineering en Additieve genetische variantie 2) Waar/onwaar? b) Half sib design ondervindt geen hinder van maternale effecten. 3) Leid erfelijkheid af via selectie. (open vraag) Deel Stocks: 1) Definitie van 'fenotypische modulatie' en 'fundamenteel theorema van natuurlijke selectie' 2) Stellingen: - genotype-omgeving covariantie en genotype-omgevingsinteracties kunnen samen voorkomen. - Door paternale sib design worden maternale effecten uitgesloten. 3) Is genetische correlatie of genotype-omgevingsinteractie een betere schatter om onafhankelijkheid tussen verschillende kenmerktoestanden aan te tonen? Maak tekeningen en vermeld ook steeds de overerfbare variantie en de fenotypische plasticiteit. Deel Stocks: 1)Definieer: a)Genetische accumulatie b)Cogradientvariatie 2)Stellingen: - Als h²=0 dan is de eigenschap niet genetische bepaald. - Iets over correlatie en streven naar optima in 2 condities. Deel Stocks: 1)Bespreek: - Maternale effecten - reactienorm 2)stellingen: - een sterke genetische correlatie zorgt voor een vermindert effect van selectie (of iets in die aard) - De strategie met het hoogst geometrische gemiddelde voor fitness zal bevoordeeld worden. 3 open vraag: Leid de formule R = h2 S af aan de hand van de ouder op nakomeling regressie. Deel Stocks: 1. definities (a) linkage (b) tegengradiënt variatie 2. stellingen (a) een genotype-omgevingsinteractie en een genotype-omgevingscavariantie kunnen tegelijk optreden (b) als de selectiedifferentiaal voor een kenmerk negatief is, dan zal dit kenmerk kleiner worden in de volgende generatie 3.open vraag bespreek kort de verschillende manieren om de overerfbaarheid van een kenmerk te kwantificeren. Vergelijk ook de methodes met betrekking tot hun gebruik voor zeldzame soorten die niet in laboratoria te houden zijn we hebben die hoofdstukken niet in de les gezien. Ik dacht dat we hoofdstuk 9 niet moesten kennen en van hoofdstuk drie moeten we vooral weten welke type merker we voor welk type onderzoek moeten gebruiken. Ma dan vrij algemeen, voor een genetisch onderzoek op kleine schaal (vb mezenpopulatie in een park) --> heel polymorfe merkers, waarin snel mutaties optreden (en dan een paar voorbeelden daarvan, vb micro-satelietmerkers) en voor een onderzoek op grotere schaal (onderzoek naar verwantschappen binnen europa ofzo) minder variërende merkers (vb mitochondriaal dna). Denk niet dat em daar iets anders van gaat vragen, dus bij deze hebt ge ook al een mogelijke examenvraag. Deel Stocks: Open vragen: Leid Lack clutch af, bespreek de gevallen van broedparasitisme en asymmetrische verdeling. 1. Waarom is seksuele reproductie minder frequent bij ééncelligen dan bij vertebraten? Situeer aan de hand van kosten en adaptieve voordelen van seksuele recombinatie. 2. Leg uit (en illustreer) waarom genetische drift bijna onveranderlijk leidt tot een toename van de genetische differentiatie TUSSEN populaties. 4. Hoe komt het dat een optimaal voorspelde life history respons soms toch niet optreedt? 5. Hoe zou je de overerfbaarheid van het aantal lettergrepen in de zang van mannelijke botvinken in het veld bepalen? 1) Toon aan dat wanneer we selectie uitvoeren voor een bepaald kenmerk binnen een bepaalde populatie, dat de respons op selectie niet altijd gelijk is 2) Meitoic drive - zelfzuchtige genen (Medea gen bij meeltorren) 3) Tekening van een allozymegen. Genotypefrequenties bepalen, allelenfrequentie bepalen, verwachte genotypefrequentie bepalen onder Hardy-Weinberg evenwicht 4) Situeer Mainland-island en patchy metapopulatie tov het klassieke populatiemodel van Levins. Wat heeft dit voor gevolgen voor het behoud van specifieke soorten? Bij genmigratie, wat gaat gebeuren met genetische diversiteit (of zoiets) 5) een experimenteel design en bespreken of dat goed is en waarom jij eventueel denkt dat ze de getrokken conclusies niet mogen maken. (Denk aan neutrale merkers en maternale effecten)